Imposition
by Grac3
Summary: Ignis has to retrieve the Regalia from the garage, but someone has beaten him to the car. Pre-game.


**A.N.:** This was written for the ISAS Week 1 Prompt: Ignis finds something in the Regalia that isn't supposed to be there.

 **Dislcaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy XV**

* * *

Ignis clasps the keys to the Regalia.

"These are the spares," Regis had said. "Noctis has the other set."

Without taking them out of his pocket, Ignis clicks the button to unlock the car. The headlights flash and there's a _beep_.

The sound is followed by a muffled yelp.

Ignis speeds up, his shoes clacking on the ground as he makes his way through the garage to the Regalia. He looks in through the back window. There's someone on the backseat: a boy, of around Noctis' age, rubbing the balls of his palms into his eyes. He is dishevelled, and his blonde hair is sticking up in odd directions.

Ignis watches him for a moment, waiting to see what will happen when the boy realises that he is there. It doesn't take long: the boy lowers his hands and looks in Ignis' direction. He cries out, falling backwards onto the seat. He scrambles for the door on the other side of the car, opening it and climbing out.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!"

The boy slams the door shut and backs away from Ignis.

Ignis straightens up.

"I have two questions."

The boy freezes, wide-eyed, and nods.

"First, who are you?"

"Prompto. Prompto Argentum. Uh… sir."

Prompto places his hands behind his back, clasping his hands together. He looks down, obscuring his face with his long fringe.

Ignis pauses. "Prompto? Friend of Prince Noctis?"

Prompto snaps his head up. "Uh… I mean… I guess we're friends?"

Ignis purses his lips. "Second, what are you doing here?"

Prompto bites his lip and takes a half-step back. "Uh… Noct gave me the keys. I got locked out of my house and my parents weren't in, and I didn't have anywhere to sleep, so Noct offered to let me sleep at his place but I didn't want to be an imposition so he said that I could use his room in the citadel but they wouldn't let me in, so Noct gave me the keys to his car and said I could sleep on the backseat. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Ignis holds his hand up and Prompto stops talking, his teeth clacking behind his closed lips.

"I have to say I would rather have met you in better circumstances. One who is so important to the prince should not have to such measures."

Prompto blushes. "I don't think I'm that important…"

Ignis waves the comment away. "He speaks of you constantly. I won't hear any nonsense to the contrary." Ignis walks around the back of the Regalia and holds out his hand to Prompto. "Ignis Scientia."

Prompto's eyes widen as he takes Ignis' hand. "You're Ignis? Shit. I mean, crap. Sorry. Noct's told me about you, and I wanted to make a good first impression when we met, but here I am, getting caught sleeping in the back of a royal car." Prompto pulls his hand away. "You must think I'm a right piece of work."

"On the contrary, I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. There must be something the prince sees in you, if he is willing to give you the keys to the king's car."

Prompto pales. "This is the king's car? Noct told me it was his! I'm so sorry-"

Ignis holds his hand up again. "Relax, Prompto, you are not in trouble. I may be having a word with Noctis later today, but I understand your predicament." Ignis holds out his hand and Prompto drops Noctis' keys into his palm. "Next time you find yourself in such a situation, I give you full permission to spend the night at the prince's apartment. You are hereby acquitted of any and all future possible 'impositions'."

Prompto gulps and nods his head. "Okay. Cool, thanks."

"But I suggest you leave before anyone else sees you. They might not be so forgiving."

Prompto nods. "Yeah, I get it. Thanks. I'll… see you around."

Prompto rushes off. Ignis sighs, shaking his head as he opened the driver's door of the Regalia and got inside.

It was only then that he realised that the foot well of the passenger side was filled with fast food wrappers.


End file.
